1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a nozzle of dust blower and, in particular, to a nozzle whose outlets are on a single side.
2. Related Art
A conventional dust blower nozzle is shown in FIG. 5. It is a hollow tube 7 with a line of outlets 71 opened on one side of the tube 7. The high-pressure air connected to the dust blower 72 therefore blows out of the outlets 71 in a radial direction of the tube 7.
However, due to the structure of the nozzle, the airflow right outside the outlets 71 immediately diffuses instead of forming a concentrated flow. On the other hand, the airflow out of such a nozzle structure depends on the high-pressure air source connected to the dust blower 72. To obtain a larger airflow, one has to increase the power of the high-pressure air source at a higher cost.
It is thus an objective of the invention to provide a better solution.